


Second Chances

by Diver_Toxic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Body Dysphoria, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Madara, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, No war, Trans Male Character, Trans Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?, cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diver_Toxic/pseuds/Diver_Toxic
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War has ended... And so has Uchiha Madara. Or so they thought. When Madara gained consciousness he thought he was in hell but when he felt a soft breeze against his skin with birds chirping that's when he realized it... He wasn't dead. He was 12 again. When Madara is pushed back into the past he realizes he has gained a second chance at life. A second chance to correct his sins. What will he chose to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've decided to post the first chapter of this fic on here from my wattpad account, simply because I like the layout of this website better. 
> 
> This chapter is really short and hasn't been edited at all. However the chapters following (when I get them done) will be fully edited and my grammar and spelling should be up to scratch! 
> 
> I also don't know where I'm going with this story so bare with me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

But we're both dying now. So... The only thing we can do now, is to exchange our cups as comrades." Hashirama smiled sadly at his best friend. It was time for both of them to say their last goodbyes and this time for good. 

Madara glanced at the Senju then back to the sky and closed his eyes with a sigh. "... Comrades... Huh... Well... If... That's how... It is... I won't..." 

~x~

"Madara, Madara-Nii! Nii-san wake up!" Groaning Madara slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. Glancing around the Uchiha noticed familiar surroundings he hasn't seen for decades. The Uchiha camp?

Looking in front of him he noticed a very special someone. Someone who was long dead... Killed, murdered. "I-Izuna... H-how is this possible!?" Was this his punishment? To see his little brothers death again and again until he is finally drawn into madness? To witness the down fall of his clan and face the pain he forgot existed? No... No! It cannot be. 

"How is what possible? Nii-san your confusing me." Izuna's eye brows furrowed in confusion and lay a hand on his older brothers shoulder. Feeling the contact Madara jumped rather noticeably. 

"I-Izuna... What day is it today?" Shaking his head madara sighed. He hasn't felt this shaken in well... Forever. 

"Nii-san... It's your twelfth birthday. Happy Birthday Madara-nii." Madara's eyes widened and his body fell rigid. Impossible! S-so me and Hashirama... Are no longer friends. Biting his lip the Uchiha raised his gaze to meet his younger brothers for the first time in years and gave a hesitant smile. 

"I-I see. Thank you Izuna." Looking at his older brother Izuna couldn't help but grin back. Nii-san hasn't smiled since kaa-san died. 

~Four Years Later~

Four years had past since Madara had awoken and things seem to be going the same way they did all those years ago. The war between the Uchiha and Senju continued to rage on despite the raven's self determination. Madara looked across the once grassy plain of land in distaste. Tugging on the high collar of his clan robes, the long haired Uchiha turned away from the battle front and slowly trudged through the mud to stand beside his younger brother. 

Once reached, Madara turned around and firmly struck the moist ground with the bottom of his gunbai before raising his voice. "Hashirama! I speak on behalf of my clan but I ask you as a friend, as a child we discussed our dream village. A village created by two friends in the time of peace! Can we not discuss this like we once did? Or will you allow more bloodshed based on ancient feuds?" 

Hashirama - despite the distance - looked directly into the eyes of his friend seriously. Searching for anything. Anything to make sure the Uchiha wasn't lying to sabotage his clan. When the Senju clan head found none, he slowly lowered his weapons before dropping them onto the ground with a thud. 

Tobirama eyed his older brother before dropping his katana next to his feet. "Nii-san... This might be a bad idea but, I trust you." Hearing this Hashirama smiled slightly nodding his head. 

"Madara, I accept on the behalf of the Senju clan. This war has gone on for as long as I can remember and both the Senju and Uchiha have suffered great losses for an ancient feud long forgotten by both parties. Children, my brothers included - are forced into battle when they are strong enough to throw the kunai. Many, unlike most of the adults, do not return home after their first away mission. It may not seem like it now, but if we all work together a village full of peace for the future generations will be possible." The long haired Senju took a few steps forward watching as Madara did the same until they were both standing face to face in the middle of the clearing with their younger brothers two steps behind them staring neutrally at their leaders. 

Smiling softly, Hashirama held out his hand as madara took it and shook it lightly. The long haired Uchiha looked at his little brother expectantly just as Hashirama stared at the albino. Scowling slightly Tobirama was the firsts to raise his hand - causing some of the Uchiha clan members eyes to widen in disbelief - before Izuna followed suit and shook the others hand firmly. 

Nodding in approval Madara gently pulled his hand away and smiled softly, gaining a grin from his first friend. "I am glad you finally came to your senses, Madara." The elder Uchiha gave a fake hurt look before rolling his eyes as he took a look at the younger Senju. 

Tobirama's eyes are slightly larger (more childlike) than his elder brothers, short white hair, extremely pale skin, but like most shinobi, has the same battle hard expression. Although Tobirama was a strong, capable shinobi and the younger brother to the clan head, the pale haired boy was still short for his age seemingly to only reach his elder brothers chest, coming up to the middle of Madara's neck while Izuna reached the bridge of his nose. 

The elder Uchiha took a breath before holding out his hand for the younger Senju to take. Said Senju looked at his hand questionably but took it none the less. As if sensing his hesitation Madara merely shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his hand away. "If the Uchiha and Senju want peace that would mean i would have to show respect to everyone, especially the second in command, despite their age and height - or lack of..." 

Madara's lips twitched into a smirk when he saw the scowl on Tobirama's face and had to hold back a small chuckle. Hashirama merely blinked before bursting into laughter as he wrapped his arm around his little brothers shoulder, poking the petite boy on the cheek. "Don't worry Tobirama! You have a while yet to grow! Anyway, Madara i would like to set a date to formally accept and arrange this peace treaty. Also to start new plans for the clans..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it's not a huge chapter but I wrote this while I'm meant to be working. 
> 
> This is just some of Madara's thoughts of different situations etc.
> 
> I have been having some really bad writers block for ages now and this is the first time I have felt content with the writing I have produced to publish it. I hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon!

Madara looked across the landscape that would soon become Konoha. Vast amounts of trees stretched across the ground where the his great village once stood and will stand again. The Uchiha turned and faced the man he once considered his enemy, now friend. 

The raven thinks about what it could have been like all those years ago. If Izuna had lived, would the whole future turn out differently? No more war, no bloodshed, no innocents dying in a war they were too young to understand what it was for? This time, he will not make such a foolish mistake. 

Wind ruffled his long hair as the walked towards the Senju clan head. Said man flashed a toothy grin at him before pulling out some scrolls from a pouch. Before his final resurrection the Uchiha would have found that smile annoying, now, he finds it comforting. It gives him hope (even if that small twinge of annoyance never truly left.) 

Hashirama unraveled one of the scrolls which showed a rough blue print of Konoha. The brunette pointed out each building and described what they were , what they where built from and their purpose. Having already had this discussion with the Senju before the Uchiha tuned out his friend as his mind wondered to the younger Senju. 

He had noticed that despite Tobirama having some deep input into the village structure and education systems and being a very respectible Shinobi the Senju elders treat him with some sort of... Arrogance? Madara understands that he is rather young, even for the likes of a ninja and that his anger sometimes gets in the way of his rational thinking (like he's one to talk) , but they almost treat him like a housewife. It is almost like they want to shove him into a female kimono and make him look after the kids. 

Madara scoffed at that, earing a confused look from the brunette. Tobirama? A housewife? He'd believe it when he see's it. 

With half hearted answers and a few snappy remarks, the meeting eventually came to a close. Bidding his other male a goodbye and the arrangement for another meeting next week, the Uchiha left for the compound. 

However, on the outskirts of the Uchiha compound he felt to sudden spikes of chakra, two miles away from the western border. Arching a brow, Marada concentrated on the two chakra signitures. He was no sensor but he was decent enough not to get ambushed. 

He frowned as he one of the signitures felt extremely familiar where the other was forgiene. What he did know though was that they where an Uchiha.


End file.
